ReLIFE: Highschool DxD - Paradox
by Xover Only
Summary: On that day, a hero died. He died without many regrets, but he wasn't satisfied with the ending he got, and thus, he wished for a second chance... This is a story about a hero who got a chance to re-live his life from the past... but not in the past he knew of... Strong Naruto! Naruto x Harem
1. Prologue

**Hello guys. This is a lame idea I came up with after months of hiatus. I just suddenly want to write something again and can't stop myself so here it is.**

 **Be warned though, like A Nephilim's Tale, this 'Naruto' may not really in of character. However, he isn't that out of character too as I depict this 'Naruto' as an experienced commander, a veteran soldier, a passionate teammate and a good friend overall.**

 **My knowledge about DxD is limited so sometimes I will think up something to cover my lame story or just shamelessly change the DxD world to suit my story. You can point it out as you like, as I also want to know more and learn more about DxD.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **ReLIFE: Highschool DxD - Paradox**

 **Prologue**

* * *

*cough*

Lying in his own pool of blood, a blond youth coughed up blood as he blankly stared at the starless night sky above. It had been a hard and long fight but he had managed to do win, THEY had managed to win even if the price was too much. The blond weakly brought the edge of his bloody lips up in an attempt to smirk when he remembered Trihexa's struggle after falling into their trap. Even if the Beast of The Apocalypse was considered God-Like with its unlimited power and whatnot, against the alliance of the whole supernatural side, defeating it was doable.

However… as he had mentioned before, the price for that was too much…

There were millions of casualties and among them was his entire peerage who had fought valiantly and died a heroic death. His Queen had sacrificed herself to block a devastating surprise attack coming from Trihexa when the giant beast became enraged. He had watched her form slowly turned into particles of light due to using her soul to fuel the defensive barrier before she completely vanished into thin air.

His first Rook was next on the list and he didn't even know how he had lost her. He had only realized it after their soul link disappeared. But now that his mind was clear since he was near the door of death, he remembered that she had gone together with a group of close-quarter fighter to the very frontline when the battle began. He didn't want to think of that possibility, but she had mostly likely been trampled on when Trihexa began its mad rampage.

His second Rook who realized that the battle would be lost if Trihexa continued its rampage had also chosen to sacrifice herself to trap the giant beast in a Time-Stop Barrier. Her valiant effort and heroic sacrifice had bought the Alliance 3 minutes to lunch a counterattack against the giant beast.

Next was his one and only Pawn whose power could easily be comparable to his Queen if she was in her true form. During the 3 precious minutes bought with the life of his Rook, his Pawn had charged straight up to Trihexa in her true form and forced it into a brawl with her while also receiving various magic attacks from their Alliance. However, The Beast of The Apocalypse had proven to be too much even for a legendary beast like her to handle in a 1-on-1 fight and in the end, he could only watch her being torn apart and devoured while keeping his tears back and continue the assault.

Thankfully, the battle went pretty smooth after that but instead of accepting its defeat, Trihexa had mustered up all of its power to fire a devastating attack at the alliance. And that was how his last remaining peerage member died. When Trihexa was still charging the ball of immeasurable power in his maw, his Knight had activated her Balance Breaker and flew straight into its gaping mouth, successfully stopping the giant beast from firing its breath attack but with her life as the price.

The battle quickly came to an end after that with Trihexa being unable to attack with its breath anymore since its inside was heavily damaged. However, the damage inflicted on the Alliance side was still massive which just proven why Trihexa was comparable to Great Red and Ophis.

*cough*

Another bloody cough and the blond felt his vision becoming more and more hazy as time went on. He knew that he only had in him one last breath. However, instead of crying in sorrow when the thought of dying crossed his mind, the blond smiled. He had lived his life without many regrets and at this very moment when he was about to die, he could proudly say that he was satisfied with it.

'…Ah…Rias…' Images of a beautiful red hair young woman appeared in his head causing him to widen his eyes, although weakly since he didn't have much energy left in him. The smile completely disappeared from his face as the thought of leaving behind his wife and his unborn child saddened him to no end. But even if he wanted to hang on, he couldn't. His injuries were too fatal to be cured even with Phenex's Tears.

*cough*

At least, she could live in a new, peaceful world now that The Three Factions had finally agreed on a peace treaty, putting an end to the long lasting Great War. And the Haagenti House would still be able to continue on with her as the next House Head and the child in her stomach too, would one day lead the house to glory. With her friends around, Rias would surely overcome his death in no time.

Now that he thought about it, the Sekiryuutei was still around too. Although the young man was a little pervert, with him around, he wouldn't need to worry about Rias. If it was with that man… even if Rias wanted to move on, he wouldn't get angry at her. The long life of a devil would get boring and lonely without a partner after all...

* * *

 **Play BGM - Theater D - Myth & Roid**

...But, even after deciding that it was for Rias's happiness, a corner of his heart felt pained at the image of Rias standing together with Issei...

'...I...see…' Naruto thought to himself as he slowly closed his eyes, a bitter smile on his face. Devils are sinful creatures which grow stronger the more they take after an aspect of The Seven Deadly Sins. For example, a devil who took after the aspect of Lust would grow stronger the more mates he had while a devil who took after the aspect of Gluttony would gain power from eating. As for the blond man, his aspect was Greed. As long as he still greed after something, as long as he never stop striving for more, he would never stop growing.

And because he was greedy, he wasn't satisfied with the ending he just got. He wanted more… The last image which popped up in his head was a peaceful and happy scene in which he was standing together with his peerage, Rias and his child…

Day XX, Month XX, Year 20XX, Naruto Haagenti aka The Last Haagenti and Vice Commader of DxD breathed his last breath on the final battlefield against the Beast of The Apocalypse, Trihexa.

He died a Hero.

* * *

 **The short Prologue end here.**

 **If some of you are thinking that I'm writing this story like some Time Travel LN, Fanfic out there, then, congrats. You are right, but not quite right. I don't know if my idea has been used or not, but I will still try my best. It's worth a shot after all.**

 **If you like this story or how it is going, Like & Follow the story.**

 **Please review too since I'm very looking forward to what you are thinking about this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A late update but still an update. Like the name suggests, this fanfic will have a lot of plot-twist in the future and even some serious brain-hurting things, so please bear with it.**

 **Any question would be answered through AN or PM.**

 **Mokkel: I have watched ReLIFE and so I borrowed that name for this fanfic. That's all.**

 **Genre: Action, Time Travel, World Travel, Fantasy, Action, Romance, Supernatural, Paradox, etc.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Peerage x Secret = You would immediately know when she made an appearance.**

* * *

 **ReLIFE: Highschool DxD - Paradox**

 **Chapter 1 - Unexpected Circumstances**

* * *

"!" Naruto opened his eyes abruptly. His breathing was ragged and his body was covered by cold sweats like he had woken up from a very, very bad nightmare. Frantically looking around, instead of the vast wasteland filled with corpse and blood he remembered he was in, what greeted him was a dark alley hidden from public eyes. Looking down, he could see that his lower body was still intact even though he clearly remembered being but cut into two by Trihexa's claws.

'All of that… is it a dream?' A thought crossed Naruto's mind but he discarded that possibility as suddenly as it appeared. Even though it was somewhat possible, the blond was sure that no dream could be as realistic as that dream. The agonizing pain when he took Trihexa's attack was real, the cries of all the soldiers from the Alliance were also real and more importantly, the pain, the love and the memories he shared with his peerage in that dream… There was no way it was fake.

'So… is this place the land of the dead?' It was a ridiculous thought but it might be possible. Naruto knew he had died during that battle so he wasn't that shock to know that he was now in the afterlife. However, his eyes widened when he felt his heart beating strongly in his chest.

There was no way a ghost would have a beating heart in his body right?

Confused by his current situation, Naruto looked toward the light at the end of the alley and brought his step forward. Each step was as heavy as a mountain because the blond was still unsure of what to do after confirming the strange situation he was in. If this was really the land of the dead, then he would find his peerage and reunite with them first before doing anything. If somehow, all of that ended up being a mere dream, then Naruto would just put it in a corner of his mind and continued on.

Standing at the end of the alley, the blond Haagenti gulped down his saliva before hesitantly stepped into the light beyond. Aside from the two most likely possibilities above, there was one other possibility that wasn't really a possibility since it was impossible to begin with. As Rias Gremory's husband, Naruto had been forced to read some Light Novels she deemed good from time to time and more than once had he stumbled on a time travel story in which the main character got to live his life again with all his knowledge about the future. In other words, that main character would live his life again, knowing what would be the best course of action to take and what should he do to change the future to the direction he desired.

Naruto took in a deep breath as he calmed down his raging heartbeat. One more look at the surrounding and the blond was sure that he was in the capital of the Underworld – Lilith. -There was no way he would mistake the giant black castle at the center of the capital and those four sky piercing towers which represent the four Satans. However, just to make sure, he approached a random devil in sight and smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry, friend, can you please guide me to Solomon's Society Headquarter?" Naruto asked in a friendly manner and scratched the back of his head, pretending to be embarrassed. He didn't directly ask whether the place was really Capital Lilith or not because it would be suspicious for a devil to not know about their Capital. But asking the direction to Solomon's Society Headquarter was different since it would just make him sound like a country pumpkin who didn't know much about Lilith.

"Ah, for Solomon's Society, you just need to go straight this path till you reach a crossroad where statues of the four Satans are built, then turn left. Just keep going straight after that till you see a large wooden building. That's the place. They even put up board so you can't miss it." The young devil replied in a friendly manner to which Naruto was thankful for. The place he directed him to matched the location of Solomon's Society HQ in his memory which proved that the man wasn't lying and more importantly, he was really in Capital Lilith.

"Thank you very much. By the way…" Once again gulping his saliva, Naruto looked straight into the man's eyes with a serious face. The sudden change in expression caused the man to flinch instinctively. The way his spiky blond hair swayed a little due to the wind, and the mysterious light his bright blue eyes were radiating, even though the blond was still in his late teens, the air he gave off was that of a veteran devil. His intimidating height of 6 feet 3 and good physicque also didn't help one bit at making the man feel at ease.

"…What time is it?" Naruto asked the most important question, his voice was a little shaky due to all the excitement and expectation he was feeling but it's not like the man could realize that.

"I-It's 10:42 AM, sir! Today is April 24th year 2015!" Year 2015, that was 2 years before the all out war against Khaos Brigade began. Naruto tightened his fist in an effort to control his emotion and thanked the man before walking into a dark alley.

"It's really happening… Those memories, those emotions, those pains… all of it are real. And I'm starting again..." The blond muttered to himself as tears of happiness and relief rolled down on his cheeks. A bright, sincere smile could be seen on his tears stricken face as he thought about the numerous things he could do and archive with his advanced knowledge about the future. He punched the wall before him, trying to calm down his heart which was overflowing with emotions when images of his peerage and Rias popped up in his heart.

In his last life, he had let his peerage die during their final showdown against Trihexa and after that, he had left behind Rias and their unborn child as he also fell on that battlefield. It all happened because he was too weak. But now that he had the chance to start again, he wouldn't let that tragedy repeat itself this time around.

Inhale…

Exhale…

Naruto's excited and eager expression was soon replaced by a calculative mask that only those who were experienced with life could wear and as one who had roamed many battlefield including those which could decide the fate of the world, Naruto was one such person. Reaching into his memories, the blond quickly brought up all the important events that had happened around April 2015 and planned his next step. However a problem happened as soon as he finished.

No, to be exact, there were two.

'…I can't feel them! No, I can feel them but…' Quickly casting a basic storage magic, Naruto caught the falling chessboard in his hands and narrowed his eyes. On it were a total of 15 crystal chess pieces which represented his peerage. There were 1 Mutated Queen Piece and 1 Mutated Rook Piece while the rest were all ordinary pieces. They looked as perfect and beautiful as they were when he first received them from Ajuka Beelzebub.

And that was the problem.

It showed that he hadn't recruited anyone yet and it didn't happen in his past. Up to April 2015, he had recruited 2 members, one was his Mutated Rook, Neris the Half Blood and the other was his Knight who consumed all 2 pieces, Zesca Aldebaran the Weapon Empress so why weren't they in his peerage yet? Did the past somehow, changed even without him doing anything?

Unconsciously, Naruto's heart started to beat faster as the thought of something bad happened to those two came to his mind. The blond grounded his teeth. He had just returned to the past, this was his chance, his last chance to realize that happy ending he thought of before dying, and yet, he had already lost two of his precious peerage even though he hadn't done anything?

"Don't joke with me…"Naruto muttered. His voice dangerously low and the hard look in his eyes would cause even soldiers fear. For now, his top priority would be to recruit those two before something unexpected happened. Like Neris and Zesca being recruited by someone else…

Naruto didn't like that thought one bit.

Returning to the matter at hand, his second problem was none other than Rias Gremory. Year 2015 was the time when he married her and as a responsible husband he was, Naruto still remembered that day clearly.

It was April 24th, in other words, today.

* * *

In a beautiful, luxurious hall, many devils wearing fancy dress and tuxedo were dancing together while listening to the slow-pace music playing in the background. They were all here to attend an event that wasn't only important for the Phenex family but also for the whole Underworld. It was the marriage between Riser Phenex the Rising Star and Rias Gremory the Crimson Hair Ruin Princess.

The music stopped and a large magic formation bearing the Phenex's house symbol appeared on the ground. It shone brightly before bursting into orange flame, leaving behind the figure of a young and handsome man in his early twenties. With short blond hair and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a fancy black pant and a white unbuttoned coat which was tied around his waist with a red belt. He was Riser Phenex, Heir of The Phenex's House and the main character of today's party.

"Welcome, devils of The Underworld. Thank you for attending this memorable marriage party where the Gremory family and the Phenex family will become one." Riser said arrogantly and signaled with his hand. Another magic formation appeared on the ground next to him and out of it came Rias Gremory in her bride outfit. She was still as beautiful and gorgeous as ever with her bright red hair, however her previously shining blue eyes had lost their radiance. Just like she had lost her hope and dream…

"You are beautiful, Rias. And now, we will begin the mar—"

"STOP IT!" Suddenly, the large double door leading inside was kicked opened, revealing a single youth with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a standard Kuoh uniform for male student and on his left hand was a big red gauntlet. He was Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory's pawn and also the current Sekiryuutei.

"BUCHOU'S VIRGINITY IS MINE!"

* * *

Naruto Haagenti had found out two important things about his current situation after attending Riser's wedding party. The first and also the most important thing was that this was, actually, a different world which was almost identical to his own but without his existence. And secondly, that seemingly minor change had brought about a lot of major differences to this world.

And especially Rias.

Because the devil named Naruto Haagenti wasn't born in this world, Rias's fiancé had never been changed, and that was the reason the Rias Gremory of this world was so different from the Rias Gremory he knew. Her family had married her to Riser because the young devil had promising talent and powerful recovery which would result in a strong child being born through their union. So it was kinda obvious that when another devil who had even more talent and power than Riser appeared, they would cancel their contract with the Phenex Family and made another one with him instead.

A large amount of fortune was spent as compensation for breaking the contract, but the Gremory didn't mind it as long as they could secure the next rising star of the upcoming generation and also a strong child in the future.

That event had led to a series of event that would forever change Rias Gremory, who realized that she was nothing more than a tool for her family to use and gain more influence.

Naruto Haagenti looked up at the magical screen on the air with an expressionless face as Rias passionately kissed Issei after his victory against Riser Phenex. It had been a fight especially prepared by Sirzechs Lucifer for Issei to demonstrate his power as the current Sekiryuutei, a Dragon Wielder, against Riser Phenex, a descendent of Phoenix. The man had said that it was a fight between two legendary creatures but in Naruto's eyes, it was no better than a squabble between children. And as a prize for the winner, Issei had chosen Rias Gremory's freedom to which Sirzechs happily agreed.

"Bullshit." The blond muttered, turning away from the excited crowd and exited the marriage hall. He had nothing else to do in this place anymore. The Rias Gremory in this world was just a random spoiled princess who shared the same name and appearance as his wife. He didn't know that girl, who she wanted to marry wasn't of his concern anymore. What he should do at the moment was focus on finding his peerage and prepare for the upcoming battle against Khaos Brigade.

Last time, they were only aware of Khaos Brigade and the threat it posed when the fight was about to break out, but this time it would be different. With his knowledge about the future, Naruto would create an unbeatable party with his peerage and bring peace to the supernatural world.

This time, they would live and see it with their own eyes.

Naruto Haagenti was currently, sitting on a wooden desk in a random inn in Capital Lilith. He was writing down all important events that were going to happen in the near future to avoid forgetting things. Even though some might not going to happen due to the difference between the two worlds but it was better to be wrong than missing an event that could possibly change the supernatural world.

Aside from Kokabiel's act to restart The Great War which was splendidly put to a stop by Rias's hand in his past, Naruto had a pretty free schedule until the gathering of the young devils and he was going to take full advantage of that time to find his peerage. Currently, the easiest target would be his other Rook, Morgiana the Slave. Last time, Naruto had visited an underground arena and met her who was a slave fighting for her freedom around this time of the year.

Next up was his Knight, Zesca Aldebaran the Weapon Empress. Last time, Naruto had met her when doing mission in Spain but it was something that happened in the past. She could have already moved out of Spain by now or scouted by someone else, something that Naruto didn't wanted to happen.

For now, the blond Haagenti would focus on finding those two before moving out to find the others. His Mutated Rook, Neris the Halfblood was a mysterious youkai with succubus blood flowing in her vein, her current location was impossible to predict so Naruto would leave her for later. Moving on, his Queen was currently impossible to obtain since she was an important figure from The Norse and the diplomatic relationship between the Three Faction and them would only improve after Khaos Brigade's emergence. Until then, it was impossible to even meet her.

The most troublesome one however, was his Pawn, a resident of the Familiar Forest whose power was comparable to his Queen if not even higher if she unleashed her true form. Naruto knew her exact location since all she did was sleeping all day in her cave but he couldn't just go and recruit her in his current state. While he had retained his power level and physical body when moving to this world, it was still impossible to challenge his Pawn whose condition to join his peerage was to defeat her in battle.

When Naruto deemed his peerage was strong enough to challenge her, he would come to the Familiar Forest, but for now, it was better to focus on recruiting the easy ones and training his own power. The blond Haagenti nodded with a satisfied expression on his face before closing the notebook and stored it in his personal magical storage.

A lot had happened today and Naruto wanted nothing more than a good sleep before starting his second live here, in this strange, yet familiar world. Even though he had lost the most important person in his life due to unexpected circumstance, Naruto still had his peerage out there, waiting for him. There was no reason for him to throw away this precious chance just because of someone he didn't even know.

Right, tomorrow, it would truly start.

The Grand Operation to regain what were originally his.

* * *

 **I'm still inexperienced so your review and honest thought were welcomed with opened arms.**

 **Please Favorite and Follow the story if you found it to your liking and Review if you had anything to say.**

 **Thank you for your support.**


End file.
